


Late Again?

by labrujanana91



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrujanana91/pseuds/labrujanana91
Summary: Short and sweet!A few chapters with my Inquisitor Lenan Lavellan, and King Alistair who just can't seem to keep track of time.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Inquisitor, Alistair/Female Lavellan, Alistair/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair/Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Late to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the Inquisitor from my a Third Chance series. This doesn't really fall anywhere in the story (yet), but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Lenan lay on her stomach with one hand under her pillow while the other lay on top. Her breath finally settled into a slow steady rhythm as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She lay in one of the most comfortable beds she'd ever been in and sleep had been coming to her easily the past few nights. 

The sound of a door slowly creaking open made her start. One hand gripped the dagger she kept under her pillow while she opened one eye. She immediately released her dagger; the light from the mark on her hand showed her that she had no need to worry. She closed her eye and tried to conceal the tiny smile on her lips. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she heard soft tiptoes toward her bed. She heard the rustling of clothing being removed, the soft thud of a sword being laid down, and the sad sound of a toe hitting the bedpost. She heard a curse or two muttered angrily. She finally managed to control her smile as she feigned sleep.

Lenan felt one knee sink into the mattress. A warm hand caressed her back, fingers trailing down the silk of her nightgown. She heard a soft sigh as the blanket was lifted up. 

"Late to bed. Again." Lenan murmured. She opened her eyes and her full lips sank into a pout. 

She looked up and met the King's remorseful gaze. 

"Oh, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry," Alistair groaned. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her long ear. "It isn't always like this, I swear it. You've caused quite the stir being in the castle, you know. There is a lot to attend to," he added. He nipped at her ear playfully and Lenan crinkled her nose. 

"Oh, so it's my fault then?" she challenged as she flipped over on her back. She crossed her arms over her chest and flared her nostrils at the man. Her mouth twitched as she fought a smile... 

"I... no! Of course not! That isn't what I meant! What I meant was..." he floundered as he sat down by her side and grabbed her arms folded over her chest. 

Lenan couldn't help it. She giggled at the poor man’s expression. Alistair rolled his eyes at her. 

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. You're quite good at that. I don't know how you can keep such a straight face. You fool me every time," He ran the back of his hand across her cheek affectionately.

Lenan grabbed Alistair’s fingers and brought them to her lips. “Apparently I am not that good at it. You saw right through me,” she whispered. She thought back to their first kiss just a few days ago. Alistair had finally broken through the walls around her wounded heart.

“Mmm, that was different,” his voice lowered a bit as he brought his face to hers. “That took a few years…” his lips hovered above hers; his voice was buttery and smooth. Lenan smiled at him. She loved the sound of his voice; it was one of the first things that drew her to him.

She reached up to close the gap, but Alistair pulled back. She huffed impatiently and placed her hands on the back of his head. She’d close the gap herself. He chuckled at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Can I please get in bed now?” he begged. Lenan rolled her eyes at him before letting them roam over his body. He wore a thin wool shirt and pants. He was still being cautious…

“Yes, your _Majesty,”_ she teased as she moved over a bit.

“Do _not_ start with that. Just _Alistair_. You promised,” he lifted an accusatory brow at her and waited.

“Come to bed, _Alistair,_ ” she flashed her teeth at him and patted the mattress.

He finally acquiesced and squeezed his way under the covers. He laid down on his side facing her. Lenan reached up to grab the sides of his face. The mark on her hand illuminated his skin and she could see just how tired he was. She traced the scars that marked his face and ran her fingers over the stubble on his cheeks. She ran her hands through his unruly hair and sighed in content.

"Did you happen to see that there is a whole stack of letters from the Inquisition waiting for you?" he pretended to act nonchalant, but she knew he was dying to know what the letters contained.

"I know," she said dismissively.

"As in, one has come every day since you wrote to Josephine..." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"And it was probably Josephine who sent every single one. For once I'd like to not have to answer," Lenan sighed. 

"Well, I suppose that is the reason I dragged you all the way here," he paused to grab her chin, shaking it side to side "But those letters are important. She probably wants to know -" 

"Oh bother! I'll answer in the morning, I promise," she bobbed her head and winked at him. 

“Oh, there was one letter from your Spymaster,” Alistair scowled at her. Lenan widened her eyes. “Well, it appears dear Leliana would like recognition, credit, a thanks, you name it, for us getting together,”

“Well then! It seems the King has to send a royal thank you!” Lenan playfully pinched his nose as she shimmied in closer to him. Alistair scoffed.

“A royal thank you? Well, of course I’ll say thank you, but don’t I get _some_ credit?” he shook his head in annoyance.

Lenan smiled warmly at him and took a moment to regard him. “Thank you for not giving up on me,” she inched her head closer until they shared the same pillow.

“I-I... You’re welcome? Oh Maker, that sounds awful. I meant to say-”

“I know what you meant,” she assured him with a wink. Alistair sighed in relief, and even in the dark, she could see him blush.

“Alistair?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you _please_ kiss me now?” she asked. Alistair grinned. He had a habit of lightly licking his lips before kissing her and it drove Lenan wild.

“Yes, I will… _Inquisitor,”_ he said as he leaned closer.

“Hey, that’s not f-”

Just then Alistair brought his lips to hers to silence her. His lips were soft and smooth, his breath hot and sweet. His lips moved against hers until she forgot what she was supposed to be complaining about. His tongue parted her lips and she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss continued to build as her hands moved down the front of his chest and down to his hips. She parted her legs and pulled him closer. This elicited a low moan from Alistair’s mouth and he reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Maker’s breath. Woman, you will be the death of me,” he took a deep breath to steady himself. She bit her lip and batted her eyes at him.

“I am sorry, I can’t help it when you kiss me like that,” she admitted.

Alistair rolled over onto his back and Lenan laid her head on his chest. He grabbed her leg and let it lay over his torso. He ran his fingers through her hair as the other hand caressed her thigh.

“It’s important to me that we wait. You understand why, don’t you?” he asked.

She didn’t answer him. She continued to chew on her lip, unsure of what to say. She was still in disbelief; still so unsure of herself.

“You are so important to me. So special…” he paused and kissed the top of her head. “Who would have thought I’d find someone that likes cheese more than I do!”

Lenan couldn’t help but laugh at that. On more than one occasion, Alistair had called her a cheese bandit.

They lay in silence for a moment. Alistair pulled the blanket up and tucked it under her chin. He rubbed her back until her eyelids began to flutter shut.

“Lenan,” his voice was heavy with sleep, but the way he said her name made her open her eyes again.

“I love you,” he said.

Lenan squeezed him tight. She rubbed her cheek across his chest and willed herself to accept that what he was saying was true. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the words coming to the surface.

“I love you too,” she said. She truly meant it.

Feeling nothing but peace and happiness; the two held each other until they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Saying Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is once again late to see Lenan, and he scrambles to find a way to make it up to her.

Alistair stormed through the castle’s bustling kitchen and tried his best to not be distracted by the mouthwatering scent of pie in the air.

He loved pie.

He ignored the desperate pleas from the cooks to allow them to help him. It was not like the King’s presence in the kitchen was unusual; he often came down in search of a late-night snack. What was unusual was his frazzled state of mind. In his haste to escape the cooks’ questions and sideways glances, he walked right into the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling.

“ _Sweet Maker!_ I am _so_ sorry! I’ll only be down for a moment, and I’ll be on my way and out of your hair!” Alistair was quite certain he likely resembled a tomato. Before he turned crimson under everyone’s bemused stares, Alistair ducked and dashed toward his destination: the cellar.

It was late in the evening and well past dinner time; a time he was _supposed_ to have spent with Lenan. His meeting with his uncle had gone on far longer than he expected and when his uncle finally left, he realized this would be the third night in a row he had been late to see her.

 _She is going to think I’m always like this! I’m not like this, right? How would I know? I’ve never had a woman waiting up for me,_ Alistair thought to himself as he raced down the stairs to the cellar.

He opened the cellar door and let out a defeated groan.

To make it up to Lenan, he figured he would grab a bottle of wine. It was his way of saying sorry. She liked wine, at least he thought she did. But as he glanced around the massive room that was stocked from floor to ceiling with casks and bottles, he realized he had no idea what _kind s_ he liked or what he should be looking for.

“Fantastic. You are absolutely hopeless, aren’t you?” He muttered to himself as he took a few steps into the room.

“I told you, your Majesty! Let me help you!”

Alistair jumped at the unexpected voice and spun around. The head cook, Edith, stood behind him with her hands on her hips. She was a rotund sort of woman with the rosiest of cheeks.

“What are you looking for?” she asked as she dusted her hands off.

“Well, I’m looking for a _I’m sorry I’m late, please forgive me_ sort of wine,” Alistair admitted sheepishly.

Edith nodded sagely before she broke out into a playful grin. “I see, I see. Well, no need to fret! Stay right here, I’ll be back!”

Within moments Edith returned with a rather large bottle that she wiped down with her apron before handing it over to him. Alistair only absorbed half of what she was saying, but apparently it was an incredibly old red wine from Antiva. Alistair shook the woman by the shoulders as he thanked her, which elicited a few embarrassed squeaks from the cook. He then sped off in search of Lenan.

His heart drummed enthusiastically in his chest as he made his way back to his bedchambers. Everything between he and Lenan was still so new. He hesitated with every touch, and he paused before every kiss. Being close to her made him fuzzy in the head, and he often became weak in the knees. He had begun to wonder if she had noticed; the mere thought made him cringe.

 _But Maker when I have her in my arms_.

The sudden rush of euphoria that came over him as he remembered her touch made him pick up his pace. Now that was all he could think about.

As he reached his bedchambers he took a deep breath to clear his head. Truth be told, a part of him knew Lenan wouldn’t be upset; she wasn’t like that. But lately he’d been acting and behaving in ways that surprised him. He liked the change. It sparked a fire in him that he thought long gone.

He looked down at the bottle in his hand. Perhaps the wine was a bit much, but if it made her smile then it was worth it. He smoothed down his perpetually unruly hair and crept into the bedroom.

He found that the room was well lit, and he half expected to see an angry Inquisitor standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. Alistair closed the door behind him and glanced around. He found Lenan tucked away in a corner. She had repurposed one of the desks to use as a workstation. Officially, the Inquisitor had her own guest room. But Alistair quickly discovered that Lenan didn’t like sleeping alone and before he knew it, they were sharing a bed. She had moved some of her things into the room and moved things around a bit _._ He realized he like it.

He like it _a lot._

Alistair hid the bottle of wine behind his back and walked over to her slowly. It appeared Lenan was finally sorting through the letters that had begun to pile up. He stopped a few feet away to take a moment to admire her before she noticed him.

The candlelight bounced around her dark brown skin, casting soft shadows across her face. Her long dark curls hung free and cascaded down onto the desk. He watched as she chewed her lower lip, her brow furrowed in concentration. He resisted the impulse to run over and smooth out the wrinkle that had formed on her forehead.

Sensing that someone was in the room; she finally caught sight of him. Her wide, almond shaped eyes softened as she met his gaze. Her full lips parted as she smiled at him and his heart stopped.

 _Oh no, you’re doing it again, aren’t you? Staring like a lost puppy! Stop it!_ Alistair tried to look apologetic as he took a step forward. Lenan tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

“Good evening, your Maj-”

“Ah, ah, ah! None of that!” Alistair cut her off. He had begged her to stop saying _your Majesty_. If there was one thing he had learned about Lenan it was that she was quite playful, and she truly loved this game.

Lenan’s tinkling laughter filled the room as she winked at him. “Good evening, _Alistair,_ ”

 _Maker’s breath, the way she says my name…_ Alistair gulped down hard as he adjusted his collar.

“What are you hiding behind your back?” She asked as she craned her head and stood up halfway.

“I… well, my meeting with uncle carried on for quite a while…” his winced at the nervousness he could hear in his voice.

“I noticed,” she said as she straightened up. She pursed her lips as she made her way around the desk. She stood in front of him, leaning against the desk with her arms folded over her chest. She regarded him with twinkling eyes as she waited for him to continue. 

Noting the crossed arms, a gesture that usually indicated he was in trouble, Alistair hastened to explain himself.

“Listen, I know we were supposed to have dinner, and this is probably the third night in a row-”

“The fourth,” she calmly lifted up four fingers to illustrate her point. She sucked in her pursed lips and raised her brow at him.

“The fourth… _right_. Lenan, I swear to you it won’t be like this all the time. I just- you know… I just got carried away and I-” Alistair stopped his mindless rambling as Lenan placed a finger against his lips to stop him from talking. She came closer to him as she placed her marked hand on his shoulder.

“Alistair, it _will_ be like this. Maybe not all the time, but you know what?”

Alistair’s eyes zeroed in on the finger still against his lips before looking back up at her. “What?” he tried awfully hard not to disturb her finger.

“You’re the King, remember? You have a whole kingdom to look after. I knew that when I first kissed you. I knew that when I realized I loved you. Don’t worry, I understand more than you know,” she took on a heavy-lidded gaze as she stared down at his lips, gently removing her finger.

“So, you’re not upset?” he just had to be sure.

“No, you silly goose!” she shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. Both her hands now rested on his shoulders.

She dragged her fingertips down his arms and Alistair trembled underneath her touch. Alistair gawked at her as her fingers made their way to his hands behind his back. She grasped the bottle he had completely forgotten about.

“And what’s this?” she asked.

_Oh, Maker preserve me…_

Lenan’s grip on the bottle behind him created an odd sort of embrace. She was pressed up against him and he struggled to form words that would make sense.

“I wasn’t sure how I was going to say sorry. So, I got some wine. You do like wine, right? Tell me I got that one right,” Alistair kissed her forehead before brushing his lips down her nose and to her cheek.

“Mmmhmm,” she rubbed her cheek against his lips as she took the bottle away from him and placed it on the desk behind her.

“You wanted to say sorry?” she asked, her tone hinting at something else.

“Yes,” he whispered. He pulled her back up against him, reveling in her closeness. He had been waiting for this all day, he wasn’t about to let her go.

“Then just kiss me, and consider the matter forgotten,” Lenan lifted her lips up to his and waited.

He swore he could taste her before their lips even touched. His stomach twisted with apprehension as he took her face in his hands.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be sure to remember this is the quickest way to get into your good graces,” his mouth hovered over hers as he waited to see how he would be received. His tongue glided along his lips as he bit down in anticipation.

“Don’t push your luck,” she purred as she embraced him.

Knowing full well that he’d be using this information against her in the near future; Alistair pressed his lips to hers and kissed her until the matter was well and truly forgotten.


End file.
